User talk:Tekken25
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Godisme/Deathberry Returns 2 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 01:03, August 18, 2011 Re: Grammar Corner Sure thing. To show that you're working on an article, just put your username next to it and add what you're doing, i.e. Isshin Kurosaki - Tekken25 - Being worked on Once you've finished working on it, change it to Isshin Kurosaki - Tekken25 - Needs checking for completion At which point Kami or I will go through it, check it off, and remove it. As for other important information, this contains information regarding staying a member of the corner. Thanks for joining, we can always use more help. While you're at it, consider joining the Media Project or Image Project if you can help out there, since they can always use more help.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:09, June 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Edit These types of things are sensitive and VIZ have gotten many things wrong so please bring the issue to the Translation Corner. Thank you!! Grammar Corner Membership Removal From Grammar Corner Hi, I have removed you from the Grammar Corner as you failed to meet our one grammar edit per month requirement. Although you have put your name on the job list, you have not acted on it in any capacity. Thank you and I hope you understand the reason for your removal. :Sure, just re-add your name to the list. In the future however, please notify either me or Xil if you are unable to meet the requirements for a time. Re: Grammar Work Well, I don't have the power to unlock pages - only admins and bureaucrats can do that. However, I would think it's safe for Ichigo's page to be unlocked now, so you can ask Yyp, Arrancar109, or Salubri to unlock the page.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:04, February 2, 2014 (UTC)